


This Change I've Been Feeling

by foxtales



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bret Boone In General, M/M, Moving Shenanigans, Multi, Packing Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Bret and Dan decide it's time to move in together, sort of. Too bad they didn't let Gil in on the plan.
Relationships: Bret Boone/Gil Meche/Dan Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This Change I've Been Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a result of a request from my dear tk on a prompt post I did in 2008. It takes place in the offseason of the year after [Fumbling Toward Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644029), though I think it stands pretty well on its own.
> 
> Title from the Counting Crows song "Walkaways".

Seattle, WA 5 October 2004

Gil stood in the doorway to his apartment and surveyed the mess in front of him. He blinked once and then raised a hand to rub across his face.

"We were trying to help--" Bret blurted out, before Danny put a hand up, silencing him.

"We thought we'd be done before you got home," Danny said calmly.

"Where did y'all think I was goin', Portland?" Gil was now thoroughly amused. It had been unexpected to come home from his meeting at Safeco to find most of his belongings strewn about the front rooms in haphazard piles and partially filled boxes, but now he was focused on Bret's hair sticking up in every direction and the smudges of ink and dust on Danny's chin and left cheek.

"No, but we didn't figure on how much shit you have in this place." Bret's eyes twinkled mischievously, belying the annoyance in his tone.

"Which brings up my next question," Gil said, his eyebrows rising. "What the hell are y'all up to? And _don't_ ," he said, glaring at Bret, "say packin' yer shit."

"Fine," Bret huffed before looking over at Danny. "Want to field this one?"

Danny shrugged. "We were packing your shit."

Gil's eyes slid closed and he took a deep breath, counting to five internally before releasing it. "'Kay. Let's try it this way. _Why_ are y'all packin' my shit?"

Bret and Danny looked at each other for several moments before Danny spoke. "Remember last break when we were talking about trying to get places nearer to each other?"

"You found somethin'?"

"There are some brand new townhouses on Clyde Hill. There are four to a building and Bret and I put a forty-eight hour hold deposit down on three of them."

"Not even just the same complex, but the same _buildin'_? All three places?" Gil's eyes widened at the possibilities.

Bret grinned. "Whoever has the end unit is the host of the sexual olympics. That way no one knows what we're getting up to, see?"

"It's sort of the perfect cover for us. We've all been bitching this past season about needing new places to live, and the best part is that Edgar is the one who told me about this neighborhood. He came up to me last week and told me he'd heard of a place that we'd all enjoy living."

"Think he knows about us?" Gil asked, paling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Bret replied, shrugging.

"But--"

"If he was against it, we'd all know it, Gil," Danny said soothingly. "I'm positive that he wouldn't have offered this living situation if he were not supportive."

Gil nodded. "Back to the packin'. Even if we offered on these places, we'd still be waitin' on clearance and closin', right? So... ?"

"Your lease is up at the end of this month. We figured you could...um, you know, stay with one of us until we close on the townhouses," Bret said, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh really?" Gil's eyebrows rose. "So what yer sayin' is that y'all just up and decided what was goin' to happen _for_ me. What would y'all do if I told ya I was goin' home?"

"At least we'd have done most of your packing for you," Bret said, grimacing.

Gil chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement. "Y'all are crazy."

"And you love us anyway," Danny said, a small smile curving his mobile mouth.

"I think I love the both of ya _because_ of that."

"Whatever," Bret broke in. "Is it time for make-up sex yet?"

"It's always make-up sex time for you, Boone. Wouldn't know what to do with you if you could keep your feet out of your mouth," Danny said, his smile widening to a grin.

"As I recall, Wilson, it wasn't a foot I had in my mouth earlier."

Gil laughed loudly. "Ah. The real reason for why y'all couldn't finish packin' my shit 'fore I got home."

"Make it up to you?" Bret asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely," Gil said, smirking. "Y'all leave sheets on the bed?"

"Your comfort is our main concern," Bret assured him.

Gil snorted as he headed down the hall toward the bedroom. "Then get in here and prove it."

The boxes remained unfinished until much later.


End file.
